


King Me

by NoWonder



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: ...of sorts, Ciel acts like the child he is, Comedy, Humor, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWonder/pseuds/NoWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel and Sebastian play checkers while Ciel acts like a complete child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so this is my first posting on here, as I inhabited FF.net for a long time. Found this story as I was cleaning out my computer files. No idea why I didn't post it years ago.

Ciel stared at the game board in front of him with disdain. Sure, he normally like games, but he wasn’t in the mood for something like this at the moment, and, as always, he was making it painfully obvious.

“Is there something wrong, young master?” Sebastian queried. The boy directed his glare at the butler seated across from him. The casual smile on the man’s face furthered Ciel’s frustration.

“I have no desire to play checkers, Sebastian,” he practically growled out.

“Well, that is unfortunate, young master,” was the reply. “Because I very much would like to play.”

Ciel snorted, resting the side of his head in his hand. “And why should I care what you want to do, butler?” There was a brief moment of silence, the smile never leaving Sebastian’s face, before he continued. “Anyway,” he said, starting to stand up, “I have things I need to-”

“Young master.” Ciel turned slightly, to see that in the short amount of time he looked away, Sebastian had moved over to his side. He was now looming over him, face dangerously close to his own, and his expression shadowed and serious. “Since we are going to be together for a very, very long time now, not to mention I am absolutely starving, and the very thought of it all makes me want to rip your spoiled, little head off…” Suddenly, the older pulled himself away; grinning as he straightened his posture. “…I think that it is only fair that I get to chose what we do every now and again.”

Ciel nodded mutely, thrown completely off-guard by the change in his butler’s demeanor. He coughed, sliding back into his chair, as he tried to remember how to speak again. “I-it’s not like I have anything else to do today…” Sebastian bowed, annoying Ciel with the mock display of submission, before returning to his own chair.

“Now, the object of the game is to-”

“I know how to play,” the boy snapped, moving a piece two spaces forward.

Sebastian tsked. “Ah, ah, young master, these pieces are not like pawns,” he said, sliding the piece back a square. “One can only move one space at a time, unless there are several ‘jumps’ to be made.”

“I knew that,” Ciel grumbled, sulking in his chair. “I was testing you.”

“I see, how clever of you.”

The game continued in silence, the clicking of pieces the only noise. That and the occasionally huff from Ciel. He hated checkers for a single, straightforward reason: it was too simple a game. Unlike chess, which require strategy, a strong offense and defense, and several different pieces with different functions, this game had only one way to move (“kings” aside), and only one way to win. On top of it all, the two players were pretty evenly matched and it was quickly becoming apparent to Ciel that this game would last a very, very long time. Needless to say, he was bored out of his mind.

Until Sebastian made a very stupid move. At least, on the surface, that’s what it seemed like; moving a piece a square before his own seems too deliberate to be stupid, as if it was a trap of some sort. However, this was not chess. One token could not be taken out from another from across the board, and Ciel eyed the spaces around his piece to observe no immediate danger.

“Something wrong, young master?”

“No,” Ciel said calmly, jumping over the piece. “Is something wrong with you?”

“Not at all,” he replied. The silence was upon them once again as they played, and while Sebastian continued to lose pieces, Ciel lost a few as well. Still, he couldn’t help the creeping feeling of paranoia along his spine. It was soon dispersed, however, when he reached the end of the board.

“King me,” Ciel announced triumphantly. Sebastian faintly smiled as he flipped the checker over to reveal the engraved crown. “Are you letting me win, Sebastian?”

“Of course not,” the butler said, edging one of his towards Ciel. “King me.” The young boy frowned at that, but flipped the piece over all the same. He moved his king back towards him in preparation to take another one of Sebastian’s pieces.

“Then you are either really bad at this game, or this is a-” Suddenly, Sebastian’s hand shot out towards his King Checker, and jumped over one of Ciel’s.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another still, until he had made his way all across the board to seize Ciel’s king. 

“A trap?” Sebastian finished. “Honestly, young master, I didn’t think there was a board game in existence that could best you.”

After a long silence, Ciel gave his reply with a confident air. “T-there isn’t!” Ciel piped. “Ha ha! You have fallen right into my trap!” Sebastian couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at this. “Y-yes, this is all part of my plan, but since I’m a nice person, I will allow you to think that move over.” 

The butler studied the board carefully before giving his response with a smile: “Your last remaining piece must have one hell of a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately after I read a Calvin & Hobbes comic. You probably know the one.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
